


Instinctual

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [11]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Discovery, F/M, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another take on the prompt, Castle, Castle/Beckett, Castle finds out that Beckett is a vampire</p>
    </blockquote>





	Instinctual

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on the prompt, Castle, Castle/Beckett, Castle finds out that Beckett is a vampire

She's hungry.

The hunger has been gnawing away at her control over it, making Castle and every other human in the city and outside of her coven look like a tasty meal. She can't and won't let herself think of her partner or his family as meat to bleed dry.

With two back to back cases, it makes it harder for her to sneak away and feed, no matter how tempting it was take up Esposito and Ryan on their offer to take Castle with them, so that she could feed on some human's blood. Or take up Lanie's offer to feed on still warm blood from a cooling body.

But she's hungry and Castle is right there next to her desk, excitedly babbling about something while Esposito and Ryan look on at them both knowingly. She knows that they too are watching the man and listening to the beat of his pulse more than his voice. But they know better than to make a move on him for his blood. 

Especially when he's asking questions about her.

They know that he is hers to take, even though she hasn't actively staked her claim on him yet. Eventually she will, but its not something you do when the hunger is strong.

“Ryan. Esposito. Take Castle with you and go canvass the area around the crime scene. Maybe you can find something that we missed earlier.”

“Can do, boss.”

“Are you sure? I can -”

“I am sure, Castle. And I'm sure that they can use any useful insight that you might have.”

“If your sure...”

“I am. Go.”

Sulkily and almost reluctantly he gets up from his chair and follows them out of the room. She waits until she is sure that she can't hear them anymore before sharing a look with her captain and make her own escape.

When her senses clear up again and her hunger is sated for now, she sits watching calmly as Lanie disposes of the empty blood bag that she must have been feeding from.

“Kate?”

Turning her head, she's a little surprised when she finds the man standing in the door, shifting his gaze between her and the blood bag that Lanie had just gotten rid of.


End file.
